Broken Glass, Power Outages and Percabeth
by Revel In Chaos
Summary: This is about how Percabeth could have come to be, rated T for mild, mild profanity. This is my very first Fanfic and I apologize if they are a bit OOC but constructive criticism please!


**This is my first fanfic ever… sorry if it's not great. Disregard their kiss/dating in the last book**

Annabeths POV

I was going crazy with excitement, my best friend Percy was coming to my dads San Francisco house to visit for a week. We have been close ever since our first quest at Camp Half-Blood together when we were 12 and now we are 17.

My dad, step-mom and step-siblings had gone to the bay for the weekend but Percy and I opted to stay at my house because the monsters looking for fresh Demigod like me and Percy run rampant the closer you get to the bay.

Now we are hanging out in my living room watching the Haunting in Connecticut and a HUGE storm comes. It is hailing, lightninging, thundering, and the rain is coming down in sheets. Thinking nothing of it I just turn up the movie really loud so we can still hear it. I snuggle up next to Percy and he puts his arm around me. "Eeeeep!" my subconscious Aphrodite thinks but I quickly burry that, he's my best friend, I shouldn't be thinking that.

All of a sudden all hell breaks loose, a window shatters because of some baseball sized hail and some glass hits Percy in the arm so using my camp knowledge I attempt to patch it up until we can get him to a doctor. I'm so close I could kiss him… but I wouldn't do that because he's nothing more then a friend… right? Damn it, that's probably Aphrodite screwing with my head. Gods I can smell the beach and sea on him and it's great. I don't know how many times I've had only him (and Grover of course) for company with him as my comfort and protector. I don't need protection, just ask Percy I'm a badass fighter but it's nice to have him there.

**Percy POV**

We start talking while she's fixing my arm and she is so close I smell the mint on her breath and her experienced fingers work quickly at my arm sending shivers down my spine. I feel the urge to kiss her but I'm sure se doesn't feel that way, almost sure at least. She looks up and tells me that's the best she can do her face inches from mine. She and I both lean in some and are close enough to touch our lips together but I back up. I want to kiss her, I need to kiss her, so bad its almost painful but I can't risk her friendship. I think I see discouragement in Annabeths eyes but I can't be sure, she scoots away from me.

**Annabeth POV**

Gods. How could I be stupid enough to think he would kiss me? Of course he wouldn't want to. For a second I see a flicker of something, maybe pain? In his eyes but quickly shake the thought and move away from him. "So… we'll get you to the doctor as soon as my dad gets home." I tell him trying to sound like nothing just happened. We keep talking but just about school and stupid stuff because I made it awkward. Suddenly he comes over to me and pulls my chin up I looked into his clear see green eyes that seemed to be pleading with me "What's wrong Wise Girl?" he asks gently.

**Percy POV**

Her eyes… Gods you can almost see the knowledge lurking behind those grey spheres and something else, could it be discouragement or longing? "What's wrong Wise Girl?" I ask her softly. I want to know so I can help her or fix it because I have a feeling I already know what it is. She refuses to tell me but I persist with no avail, finally I give up and we go back to our separate rooms.

We go to the park together the next day because the power is still out. Half the town is there because of the lack of power in most homes.

Some girl named Rebecca is flirting with me trying to be all cute and get my number so I tell her the truth "I don't have a phone. Sorry" I'm trying to get away because its weird but Annabeth sees me and she storms away.

I run after her and ask why she's so upset, her answer is like a slap in the face, but a good one "Because I like you seaweed brain…. More then a friend" she says harshly and then looks away.

**Annabeth POV**

Percy backs up with a look of disbelief on his face

"See, this is why I didn't want to tell you. You probably hate me now." I mumble with a couple tears dripping down my face

Suddenly Percy runs over to me, picks me up and starts laughing happily then kisses me full on the mouth. I can feel him smiling against my lips.

He pulls away and wipes a tear off my nose

"Well I _love _you Wise Girl!" he whispers as if it's a competition. I'm still in his arms. "Love!" I exclaim questioningly.

"Umm" says Percy rubbing his neck awkwardly setting me down "sorry if that's to much I get it ,but I knew I loved you from the moment you kissed me for luck in Mt. St. Helens".

"Come on Seaweed Brain. You know just as well as I do that was _not_ just for luck!" I says grinning.

**Percy POV**

I sound like a girl but running on a loop through my head is "She likes me! Annabeth likes me… and I KISSED her!"

"Yup, who could resist my lips?" I say with I false sense of cool "Even a Wise Girl like you!" I say with a wink before giving her another quick kiss.

"I love you to Seaweed Brain" says Annabeth

"YES" says the little voice in my head.

And with that we walked towards Annabeth's house hand in hand not caring if the power was back or not.


End file.
